Konoha Academy
by SevieIsCute
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto. Two boys who are connected by much more than just hatred. Naruto in HogwartsShinobi world school story. Naruto/Harry Potter Fusion. Yaoi, SasuNaru, fluffy moments
1. I'm who?

Konoha Academy of Wizobi and Witchi

By SevieIsCute

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters… Please don't sue me! I give credit to the makers of Naruto, Harry Potter, Suikoden, Prince of Tennis, Full Metal Alchemist, Girl Got Game, and DNAngel.

Summary: Basically, this is Naruto in Hogwarts! Yet, the characters of Naruto take over the places of the characters of Harry Potter. Read this take on what would happen! The characters from all sorts of different anime will be coming here also, but don't worry; you don't have to have watched them to read this fanfic! Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru and other assorted yaoi pairings. There are a few Hetero pairings, but not many!

Chapter One – The Lone Survivor

The Uchiha were what you could call an influential clan. They ruled just about everything in Konoha, despite the rumors of being a branch off of the Hyuuga.

One boy, in particular, was a pretty ordinary boy. Nobody thought he was outstanding and who could? Compared against his brother, he was a nobody. This was Sasuke. Sasuke, a nice young child of six, couldn't give a care about how strong he was, he only wanted attention.

Itachi, that was his older brother, was an all together, pretty nice brother. He gave Sasuke attention when others didn't, and because of this, he was idolized by Sasuke. Others described him as arrogant and cold, but Sasuke knew better. Itachi was a genius, who had graduated much sooner than expected.

In an unfortunate day in the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke was walking home from school, when suddenly; he noticed something odd in his clan's part of the village. It was quiet. Way too quiet.

He started running, a feeling of dread filling his body. When he turned the corner, he saw a sight that would forever haunt him. It was mass slaughter. Bodies littered the street and the street was stained red from the blood. Yet, Sasuke still ran forward, trying to get to his house.

When he entered, he knew that all was wrong. As he neared his parent's room, he heard a voice. He opened the door, and saw a black shadow ran towards him, and he felt a pain in his neck. After a few seconds, it was gone and he continued into the room. He gasped at the sight of his parents, slaughtered. As he made his way over to the bodies, a message on the wall caught his eye. 'Hate me Sasuke, and grow strong' the young boy broke down, no longer able to stand and cried.

Switch Scenes-

Across the village, a young boy suddenly felt cold, but he flicked off the feeling. He thought that it was probably because of the poor clothing on his back.

Since he was a kid, Naruto couldn't remember ever being treated right, to the point, where he only knew what was right when he watched other people. He had been this way since he could remember, but he couldn't figure out why everyone hated him so much. The only one that he thought nice was the man who worked at the ramen stall, who would give Naruto free food sometimes when his boss wasn't looking. So Naruto grew up, underfed and lonely.

Fast Forward 5 years-

"Sasuke-kun? Will you go out with me?" asked a small and timid girl.

"No." Sasuke said coldly, turning away.

The young, energetic and bright boy was gone. All these years, Sasuke could only think of his family's revenge against the only body not recovered, Itachi. Sasuke rubbed his neck through his turtleneck, the pain not going away. He disregarded it for now, since it had been that way for the past few weeks.

Sasuke glanced at the now crying girl and turned away, starting the walk home.

Suddenly, a hawk flew out of nowhere and dropped a letter on his head. Glaring at the hawk that was flying away, Sasuke looked at the letter addressed to him. He opened it, and popped into thin air. Across the village, another experienced the same.

When the whirling stopped, Sasuke cautiously looked around. He was in a room, alone. Suddenly, another pop sounded, and a solid body collided with his own. Using his instinct, he twisted around so that he fell on top.

Sasuke had kept his eyes open the whole time, so when the landed on the floor, he had a close look at what had hit him. It was a blonde boy, with three whisker markers on each cheek. His eyes were closed tightly and his pink lips slightly open, panting from the pain of landing.

Then, the eyes started to open and noticed the boy that was on top of him. For a minute, the cerulean eyes were confused, then the narrowed in anger.

"Get off of me pervert!" he said, arms flailing.

When he said this, Sasuke finally realized the compromising situation they were in. Sasuke was between this boy's legs and their faces were three inches apart.

Sasuke instinctively caught the boy's wrists and pinned them above their heads.

"Stop." He ordered.

For some reason, Naruto stopped, and stared at the dark haired boy on top of him. Their eyes caught and they were lost in each other's eyes, when a loud cough interrupted them.

"Am I interrupting something? Don't worry, do go on, I'm getting good information for my book."

The two whipped their heads over to the side and saw an old man sitting on a frog, and looking to be reading porn. Sasuke came to his senses and got up.

"Well, the name's Jiraiya, and I'm to be your guide on the beginning of you journey to Konoha's Academy of Wizobi and Witchi." He said, as if reading lines.

"You're just, you're, Ero-Sennin!" said Naruto.

"Shut up idiot and let him talk." Said Sasuke.

"Bastard! You don't know me!"

"Enough boys, Naruto meet Sasuke, Sasuke, meet Naruto. There, now lets get a move on." He said, moving towards a door that Sasuke was sure wasn't there before.

As they walked out of a building and into a busy street, Sasuke and Naruto looked around, amazed at a street they had never seen before.

"Welcome to Horizon Alley, where you can get all your gear for your first year."

"Umm… what exactly are you talking about?" asked Naruto, bewildered.

"Haven't you read your letters?" Jiraiya asked?

"No, seeing as we were transported as soon as we touched it." Said Sasuke.

"Well, you were supposed to have read it in that room, but seeing as you were too busy with each other…" he chuckled.

Naruto turned pink and Sasuke looked away.

"Well it was his fault!" Naruto screamed.

"How is it my fault?" Sasuke said.

"You pinned me down against my will!" Naruto screamed and people around started looking at them.

"Quiet idiot!" said Sasuke, putting a hand over Naruto mouth and dragging him into a more secluded place.

"Youngsters these days move too quickly." Stated Jiraiya from behind them.

Sasuke ignored the comment and let a steamed Naruto go.

"Tell me, what this is about."

"You seriously don't know?" asked Jiraiya incredulously.

"No, and neither does this idiot apparently." Said Sasuke, a hand put up, silencing an angry Naruto.

"You really don't know about the Wizobi world? But you're both famous over there!" said Jiraiya.

Sasuke and Naruto both shook their heads.

"I don't know if I'm the best one to tell you guys, but I guess I'll have to. I'll tell you one at a time, Sasuke first."

Sasuke and Jiraiya went further down into the alley, where no one could hear them.

"Well Sasuke, your family, was the most prestigious family in the Wizobi world, before the massacre. The killer was said to be Orochimaru, the most fearsome Wizobi in the world, but after going through your family, he disappeared, and no one knows how and for some reason, you were left behind. That makes you famous; everyone thinks that it was you who banished him. Everyone knows about the curse seal on your neck Sasuke, and they think that somehow, you killed him."

"How could that have happened?"

"I don't know, but personally, I don't think that he's really gone. Probably still plotting for the take over of the world."

After, Jiraiya led a confused Sasuke back to the bored Naruto, and took him aside.

"Naruto, do you know anything about your past?"

"No, no one ever wants to tell me."

"Well, Naruto, your parents were famous. Both were heads of their division of Anbu and the some of the strongest people around. Now, Kyuubi was a newly awakened King of Demons and for some reason, only focused on killing your parents. They were hunted, so they went into hiding with your mom eight months pregnant. Their last month is said that it was their happiest. Yet, it couldn't last forever. They were betrayed by one they thought was a close friend and Kyuubi attacked. At this moment, your mom went into labor while your dad fought off Kyuubi. No one really knows what happened, but we do know that your dad sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi away, and your mom died, shielding you against Kyuubi's last energy blast.

"But, that doesn't explain why everyone hates me."

"Well, your parent's are one of the few people known in both worlds, though the civilian world knew nothing about the Wizobi world. When your dad sealed the Kyuubi away, he sealed it into the only place he knew would be safe. He sealed it into you."

Naruto was shocked; he couldn't believe this could be true.

"Now, no one really knows that you're his son, they see you as an incarnation of the demon itself. Also, the generation that knew, have been forbidden to talk about it."

That explained a lot of things. Yet…

"How do you know this?" questioned Naruto suspiciously.

"Well, I was a close friend of your parents. I'm sorry you had to find out this way Naruto."

Naruto smiled a huge fake smile, and hugged Jiraiya, who was surprised at this.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin." He said, as Jiraiya sweat dropped at the nickname.

They walked back over to Sasuke, who grunted and they all continued out into the busy street.

Fast Forward, the night-

After they bought all their purchases, they settled into an inn near train station that would take them to their new school.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over their new kunai, shuriken, scrolls, quill, paper, cauldrons, and etc.

They were both admiring the most important piece. Their wands.

Naruto's was 10 inches, Maple and Fox Fur.

Sasuke's wand was 11 and a half inches, Oak and Basilisk Fang.

Both were a little hesitant about their cores, but they still admired the beautiful piece.

The next day, they were going to board the train to head to the secret school. Both had accepted.

In terms of tuition, Naruto, was surprised when he discovered the small fortune that his parents had left him.

Sasuke, of course, had much more money then he could ever use in a lifetime. All the Uchiha's money had automatically transferred to him. Also, that amount was a small amount compared to the amount he would inherit when he came of age.

Throughout the day, Sasuke and Naruto would not stop bickering, driving Jiraiya to drop them off at and inn and go drinking again.

Sadly, the boy's came too late, and all the rooms were booked except one. They accepted their fate sooner or later, and settled into the room.

Naruto had drawn a chalk line down the middle of the room, and sat stubbornly on his side of the room, ignoring Sasuke.

Soon, Sasuke just turned off the light, and went to sleep. Naruto soon followed into dreamland.

_Don't kill them, no DON'T!_

_They don't deserve to die like that, STOP!_

Sasuke sat up, cold sweat dripping down his face and body. He glanced around, remembering the events of the day. He had had another dream that he had frequently since the curse seal started to hurt.

A whimper broke him out of his thoughts.

He glanced over at Naruto's side of the room. The blonde was tossing and turning. He make little hurt sounds now and then.

Sasuke didn't know why, but it bothered him. So he got up, and walked over to Naruto's side of the room, intent on waking Naruto up from his nightmare.

Gently, he shook Naruto. "Idiot, wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, full of unshed tears. "Sasuke?"

"Ah, just, go back to sleep." Sasuke said, walking back to his bed.

Right in front of his bed, he was surprised when arms wrapped around him.

"Please don't leave me." Mumbled Naruto into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke sighed, his resolve softening. "It's okay Naruto, I won't go anywhere."

Sasuke sighed once more, as his fatigue washed through. He settled Naruto down into the bed and went to sleep himself. Unconsciously, Sasuke reached out for Naruto, and drew him into his arms. The two slept on, finally having one night without nightmares.

AN: I know, I know, horribly cliché and OOC right? But come on! Isn't it cute! Their suffering from loneliness you know. Wow, I'm starting a new story before finishing any others. But don't worry; I will finish the others sooner or later. Inspiration just struck me and I had to write about it. Please don't flame me anymore. If you don't like, you don't read, I've said so many times.


	2. Teaser

Konoha Academy

By SevieIsCute

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters… Please don't sue me! I give credit to the makers of Naruto, Harry Potter, Suikoden, Prince of Tennis, Full Metal Alchemist, Girl Got Game, and DNAngel.

Summary: Basically, this is Naruto in Hogwarts! Yet, the characters of Naruto take over the places of the characters of Harry Potter. Read this take on what would happen! The characters from all sorts of different anime will be coming here also, but don't worry; you don't have to have watched them to read this fanfic! Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru and other assorted yaoi pairings. There are a few Hetero pairings, but not many!

AN: Hello all! I'm back for a little while, haha, I've been really really lazy, I won't make an excuse, I've had writers block for a long time now. Considering I write to get out of boring homework, summer has been a writing drag for me, so, sorry, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Wow, I can't believe so many people read but don't review. It's okay though, I'm happy.

Chapter Two: Meet the Gang

Naruto huffed at he flopped down on the seat in the airplane. Who knew such secretive people flew using semi-normal transportation? Though, the gate and plane seemed invisible to most other people. He was one of the first people on the plane also. After the events of that morning, he just wanted to get to school as soon as possible.

His thoughts were disrupted when another body flopped in a similar way to his, into the seat next to him.

At Naruto's cry of surprise, that stranger startled also. He turned towards Naruto. On his head, was some kind of circlet which held some of his mussed up brown hair back. His warm brown eyes looked at Naruto for a second, and then he said, "Oh, I'm sorry, was someone sitting here?"

"No, not at all"

"Oh, well, I'm Gengaku Riou." He said, a bit timidly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" exclaimed Naruto, excited to be meeting a new friend. He only hoped this friend wouldn't leave him too.

"Hmm… Naruto? That sounds familiar… oh well. Nice to meet you Naruto."

"Same, but let me ask, why is your hair so messed up? Did you get in a fight?"

Riou blushed. "It's my neighbor, he's older than me, and he's always picking on me. Like, grabbing me and messing up my hair and stuff."

"Is he bullying you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, he's just messing around I guess, we have been friends for years after all." Riou said, with a small smile. "I guess he just…"

"Guess I just what Riou?" asked a boy, who had slinked up while the other two boys had been talking. He had long blond hair and playful blue eyes. His blue sleeveless turtleneck was crumpled most likely from roughhousing.

"Umm… Naruto, meet Atreides Jowy. Jowy, meet Uzumaki Naruto." Riou said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Nice to meet you," said Jowy quickly, before asking, "I just what exactly?" he asked, turning back to Riou.

"Who said I was talking about you, Jowy?" said Riou.

"Fine, then, who were you talking about? A neighbor that picks on you? Who's that Riou?" asked Jowy, challenging.

"Well… I… Just… You…. Why…." Said Riou, speechless.

Naruto laughed. "Hate to break up this love fest, but you guys got to move and let me go to the bathroom."

Indignant, the two boys moved out of the way.

Naruto chuckled on his way to the bathroom. The plane still wasn't very full, there were only around ten people on the plane. Taking a quick look around, Naruto noticed that the bastard wasn't around. Naruto secretly hoped that he missed the flight.

As Naruto neared the bathroom, he saw a blue haired boy leaning against the wall nearby.

Naruto approached, and asked "Are you waiting in line for the bathroom?"

"No."

"Is there anyone in there?" Naruto asked. The little tag said vacant, but you can never be too careful.

"Trust me; you don't want to go in there."

"Why?" asked Naruto, naturally curious.

"Suit yourself, open the door and look."

To Naruto, that sounded like a challenge, so he opened the door and peered inside. Quickly, blushing, Naruto slammed the door shut.

"What was that?" he asked, red faced.

"That, was my brother, Hikari Krad, and his off and on boyfriend Niwa Dark. I'm Satoshi, and I'm supposed to be guarding the door, since the lock is broken."

"ummm… are they always like that?" Naruto asked.

"No, just when the make up after a fight, well then, I guess yes, they do it pretty often."

"Okay then, I'll leave you to your guarding" said Naruto, trying to escape the awkward moment.

Satoshi's answer was just a chuckle as Naruto left.

Naruto traveled back up to the front of the plane, and as he passed the open door and heard some shouting.

"Daisuke! Don't be mad!"

"MOM! Do you not know what happened this morning?"

"Well, I thought it'd be cute!"

"I hate it when you think I'm cute!" yelled a little redhead, before he stormed away. The mom, had a little 'I-got-pictures' twinkle in her eye.

As Naruto sunk into his seat, with the two boys mysteriously gone, he thought about that morning.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was hot. Really hot. He didn't know why his blanket was so warm that day. So, he decided to kick off the covers, which he did._

_Then, the covers groaned…. Hold on… covers don't groan._

_Blearily, Naruto opened his eyes, as the other did the same. _

_At the same time, blue eyes met black eyes, and there was a stunned silence. Until…_

"_ARGH! BASTARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Naruto yelled._

"_Hnnn" said Sasuke, as he got up, got his stuff, and went to take a shower."_

"_Don't you walk away from me!" yelled Naruto, but Sasuke had already closed the door._

_Then, Naruto checked underneath the covers. Good._

_He wasn't going to let Sasuke off easily; he would get him back for sure! _

_End of Flashback_

Naruto was still thinking of ways that he could get back at Sasuke. Yet, why did he feel so bad for yelling at Sasuke? This wasn't making any sense at all. Also, why had he slept so great in that bastards arms? Naruto shook his head. He was probably just tired from all the excitement last night. He would've slept like that anyways.

**AN: Hey everyone! Not very many people seem to like this story so far, but I got inspired to write this story. I just noticed, I'm planning to slash a lot of pairing from a lot of anime or manga, I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Also, this chapter is only a teaser; I'm going to post more as soon as I can.**


	3. Getting Sorted

Konoha Academy

By SevieIsCute

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters… Please don't sue me!

Summary: Basically, this is Naruto in Hogwarts! Yet, the characters of Naruto take over the places of the characters of Harry Potter. Read this take on what would happen! The characters from all sorts of different anime will be coming here also, but don't worry; you don't have to have watched them to read this fanfic! Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru and other assorted yaoi pairings. There are a few Hetero pairings, but not many!

Character Origins:

(C) = Clamp

(CG) = Code Geass

(DNA) = D.

(PoT) = Prince of Tennis

Chapter 3:

After the long flight, Naruto stepped off of the plane and stood for awhile, blinking up at the sight before him.

A beautiful western style castle loomed in the background, with a gloomy old growth forest behind it. In front of the plane, between them and the castle was a vast green stretch of grass, only interrupted now and then by trees and the sparkling blue lake beside the castle.

"You're holding up the line Naruto-kun" teased a kind voice behind him.

Startled out of his musings, Naruto looked back at his new friend. Her long brown hair tussled slightly in the wind along with her long pink dress. Naruto looked into her smiling face, responding.

"You should be more patient Nunnally-chan (CG)!" bounding down the steps and off the plane before turning around and offering his hand to help his first friend off the plane. Following close by behind her was his second friend, Li Syaoran (C). Both his new friends were in their first year and he was pleased to know that they were just as anxious as him to start school.

"Nunnally! Who is that!" said an angry voice behind him just as Nunnally had stepped off the steps.

"It's my new friend nii-chan" she said as Naruto whirled around and saw a tall pale boy with dark hair and amethyst eyes, who was scowling at him.

"Who are you to hold my sister's h-" he started before a tanned hand clamped over his mouth.

"Lelouch (CG), we shouldn't be picking on the new students." Said the amused boy. He was slightly taller than the now ordained Lelouch, with brown hair and smiling eyes.

"Ah Suzaku-san (CG), how was your trip to Britain?" smiled Nunnally.

"Britain was very lovely, except your brother kept complaining about all the walking. Then he bought the most ridiculous outfit. Complete with helmet! I'll have to show it to you later." Said Suzaku as he released Lelouch's mouth and slung his arm over his shoulder instead.

"I think it's stylish!" said Lelouch, almost pouting while seemingly trying to push Suzaku off of him.

Meanwhile, after the fear of getting killed by an angry brother faded, Naruto looked between Suzaku and his new friend Syaoran. He got so absorbed in looking back in forth that the others soon noticed and looked at him worriedly.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" said Nunnally as she stared at his confused face.

Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto took a big leap back and pointed his finger out accusingly at the two.

"Are you two brothers?" he shouted.

"Why would you think that?" said Syaoran, confusedly.

"You guys look exactly alike!" shouted Naruto as if there were some conspiracy behind it.

"I don't see the resemblance." said Lelouch, looking at the two of them seriously, before everyone else said more or less the same thing.

"Are you serious?" said Naruto, looking at everyone in disbelief, starting to feel as if he was crazed.

"Nunnally, you should pick your friends better." Said Lelouch, staring at Naruto before being pulled away by Suzaku to catch up with their other friends and enter into one of the waiting carriages.

"I think you're just getting hungry…" said Syaoran after awhile

* * *

The carriage ride up to the beautiful castle was peaceably quiet, as Sasuke mused over the new information his new acquaintance had given him. Remind you, that is acquaintance, not friend, as Sasuke didn't do, _friends_. Sitting down in the middle of the plane, he had seen that idiot Naruto running around the plane and he scoffed at his idiocy.

All too soon, he was joined by a boy around his age with ice blue hair and big round glasses. Even the patented Uchiha Glare wasn't enough to drive the boy away , which had earned Sasuke's respect.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, extending his hand to the boy sitting next to him.

"Hikari Satoshi (DNA)." Said the boy just as flatly as he did.

Introductions over, they proceeded to sit quietly before a loud presence, make that two loud presences made their arrival.

"Satoshi, you said you would guard the door!" said a red-faced older boy with medium length purple hair. Beside him stood a taller boy with blonde hair who was smirking at the situation.

"Daisuke wanted me to meet your mom." said Satoshi evenly.

"How come Daisuke likes you so much anyways? He's a cute, nice boy and you're a cold-hearted kid." said the boy as he stormed away, grumbling at his "friend" all the while.

Looking at Sasuke's searching look, Satoshi sighed. "That was my brother, Krad Hikari and the one yelling was his boyfriend, Niwa Dark."

Having had the ice broken by the two boys, the remaining two talked for awhile, Satoshi telling Sasuke all about the school from what his brother had told him. The school was split into three houses, Blue, Red, and Green. Each house was represented by an element, which was Water, Fire and Earth respectively. Among each house was four classes of student, the beginners, the genin, the chuunin, and the jounin. According to rumor, Blue was for students with a calm demeanor and usually had the highest IQ, Red was for those who were quick to act and the bravest, also known as the hot tempered students and Green was for the nurturing type and were fiercely loyal.

Thinking about all this again on the carriage, Sasuke deduced that he would probably end up in Blue. Smirking to himself, he knew that idiot would get into Red and then they wouldn't have to see each other too much anymore. Though the thought should have made him happy, all he could feel was unease inside his stomach. Grimacing, he pushed the feeling aside and exited the carriage when it came to a complete stop.

* * *

They were herded into an alcove by a busty blonde haired woman with a loud voice, away from the rest of the students. After introducing herself and Tsunade-sensei, the school healer, she told them to wait in the alcove until she called them through the doors right in front of them. Naruto could barely contain his excitement, finally, somewhere where he could belong! Looking around at his fellow students, he only counted about fifteen. He continued looking around, his new friends at his side when he caught sight of the Bastard. He stood on the edge of the group, looking at cold and stoic as ever, with another boy that looked just as unaffected by everything else. Suddenly his eyes looked up and caught Naruto's gaze.

Flushing slightly, Naruto quickly looked away to catch the end of another boy's words.

"Dark said we'd have to fight a troll or something." said a petite red headed boy with large eyes.

"There's no way they'd let beginners fight anything. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." placated another girl with short brown hair. There were also two strands of her hair that lifted from the rest and fell in front of her face. Most peculiarly, there was a small creature resembling a lion with wings on her shoulder. Suddenly, she looked at him and caught his gaze, before smiling.

"Hi there. My name is Kinomoto Sakura (C), and this is Kero-chan." She said, gesturing to the creature.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

She smiled and was about to say something more when the door opened and they were beckoned inside.

Entering into the Great Hall, they saw that it was actually quite big and grand. The ceiling looked like the sky outside, the sun setting down in the west wall.

Inside, there was only about 100 students in the whole school. They were seated in vertical rows into the hall and in the front there was a table place horizontally and was raised higher than the rest. At the table were ten or so adults who seemed to be the teachers.

Tsunade led them forward and to the front of the room, right before the front table where 14 headbands were placed before the middle teacher.

"When I call your name, come forward and I'll hand you your headband. When you put it on, the fabric will change color, telling us what House you'll be in. Go sit with your house mates after. When you become genin, you'll get the school's symbol engraved on your headband. That's all. Echizen Ryoma (PoT)" she called.

A boy with dark green hair and huge amber eyes stepped forward, pulling down his baseball cap further. She handed him the headband and it started turning blue before changing its mind and turning fully red.

He muttered to himself, something that sounded like "mada mada dane." Before turning and sitting down at the table on their left.

Moving quickly through the list, soon it was only Naruto, Sasuke, and a tall and skinny boy with black hair and glasses left over.

When she called the bastard's name, he had the nerve to brush past Naruto and give him a smirk before taking his headband. The band on the bastard's turned blue instantly and he gave one last look at Naruto before joining his table.

Naruto glared at the back of that duck head as he strode up to the platform as his name was called, only muttering "not blue, not blue," to himself. His headband also turned instantly, becoming a deep red and Naruto smiled, quickly finding his friend Syaoran from the train and sitting next to him.

When the last kid was sorted (Watanuki Kimihiro(C)) who was also a Red, Naruto joined the rest of his table, cheering loudly for the boy.

Sadly, Nunnally-chan was sorted into Blue and was actually trying to talk to the bastard! Hopefully he didn't hurt her feelings, because then, Naruto would have to teach him a lesson!

Turning back from waving at his friend at the next table over, Naruto looked over his fellow beginners. Sitting around him was the first boy who was sorted, Echizen Ryoma, his friend Syaoran, the last boy, Watanuki Kimiro, and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Hi! What's your name?" said Naruto loudly, causing the people around him to wince slightly.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura" said the girl. It was fitting, for her hair was the same shade of pink as sakura petals.

"Well Sakura-chan, you should be my girlfriend!" said Naruto, giving her his best thumbs up pose.

The sight of her mouth dropping open and emphasized by the sound of Watanuki's head hitting the table.

* * *

AN: So, this story is pretty much my guilty pleasure as its sort of half a humor fic and half a crack fic. Its just so fun writing all these characters against each other and watching/imagining them interact. Depending on the response to this chapter/fic I'll be resorting my fanfiction writing priorities.


End file.
